Light at the end of the tunnel
by CruorUmbra
Summary: Set after Buffy ran away to LA. When a patrolling routine goes horribly wrong Buffy runs into the last person she expected to see. Spuffy


_**Light at the end of the tunnel **_

Title: _Goodbye_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: Set after Buffy ran away to LA. When a patrolling routine goes horribly wrong Buffy runs into the last person she expected to see, especially if he's the last thing she would ever see.

Pairing: _Spuffy_

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Buffy sat on a small couch as she stared blankly at the calendar on the wall. Over a year has passed since that night, so much has happened. She still remembered her mother's angry face when she basically kicked her out of the house. It hurt knowing that she never had any options, hell…. that's her destiny. To put everything and everyone else before her self. Well… not anymore.

Running away wasn't the best option, but it was worth it. That's what it was meant to be like from the start. One girl with super powers, she alone would stand to fight the forces of darkness. Keywords…._ she alone_. She did feel lonely every now and then, but this was better then before. As selfish as it sounded, she didn't have to look out for anyone else, she didn't have to worry about Giles, or Willow or Xander getting hurt. Or worse mum finding out and taking her to a mental institution like they did four years ago after she saw her first vampire.

Her life now was so much simpler. No more school, just work down at the dinner, which paid for all the basic needs and the rent. Her evenings were mostly spent down at the cemetery or at the local club, which reminded her of the Bronze.

Sometimes slaying got a bit hard when she had to refer back to the demon history or any sort of thing that was Giles's or Willow's major, but she still managed to pull through in the end.

Strangely enough she never thought of Angel anymore, she knew that she shout feel guilty or mourn, but there was no point, he was gone, her tears wouldn't bring him back, and quite frankly she didn't even know if she wanted him back.

After seeing what he did to Giles and how he killed Ms Calendar…. At times she'd just try and convince her self that it wasn't him…. it was his evil self. But time apart from him and the watcher out in the real world taught her a few things.

She let out a long sigh and slowly got up, deciding to go on patrol before bedtime.

"Oh, c'mon you can do better than that" Buffy teased as she dodged the tombstone that vampire threw at her. As sad as it sounded most of her conversations were with vampires that she was about to stake or the costumers at the diner. The vampire was no more as her stake went through his heart.

Buffy got up and brushed off the dust from her clothes. She was pretty used to this particular cemetery, lots of nasties tended to hang around here, thanks to the demon bar that was just down the road, but this looked like the beginning of a slow night.

She passed rows of tombstones looking in all directions trying to find a decent spot of violence. And then she saw it. A freshly risen vampire was pulling himself out of the grave. Buffy's lips curled up into a smile as she tightened her grip on the stake.

The vampire lunged at Buffy as soon as he saw her but she easily backhanded his attack and then kicked the vampire into a headstone.

She flipped him over the headstone and whipped out a stake. Somersaulting over the headstone herself, stake raised and ready to strike, but the vampire seized her arm as she landed. Spinning her around and plunging the stake into Buffy's heart.

Her eyes snapped wide open, still trying to process what was happening. For a few moments she couldn't feel anything, going into shock she ripped the stake out and staked the vampire quickly who was too busy grinning at his glory.

She slowly got up, holding her hand firmly over her wound. She knew that she wouldn't make it far, and being injured and vulnerable she could be any nasty's snack.

She walked out of the cemetery holding her breath, because every movement of her body hurt like hell. She got onto the main road and slowly dragged her feet along the sidewalk. She pushed past two people that were in front of her and walked another twenty or so metres before the stake in Buffy's hand clattered onto the pavement, producing a hollow echo in the almost empty street. Her legs gave up from underneath her and she fell to her knees and then face down on the cold dirty pavement, her body lying motionless.

* * *

Spike took a sip of his beer and studied his drink for what seemed to be an eternity until Clem spoke up.

"So Spike what exactly happened with you and your lady?" The demon asked him.

"You know Dru. Started going on and on about what the stars and moon whispered her and how every time she looks at me she sees the Slayer, and how her insides were ripped apart because we left her beloved 'daddy'" Spike replied bitterly and emptied his glass immediately ordering another one.

Every single night he was at the 'Asylum', the demon bar, which was just a five-minute walk from his new crypt. It's been less than a week since he got back from Brazil, leaving Drusilla behind with that slime demon. He still felt something for her, but it was nothing compared to what it was before. Since the return of Angelus everything went to hell, not literally of course, well except for Angelus himself. He took Dru away from him, the woman that he loved for over a century.

"What did she mean by seeing the Slayer in you?" The demon was now curious.

"How the bloody hell should I know, she's the insane one!" Spike snapped.

"C'mon Spike, I think you've had enough drinks for one night" Clem said as he got off the chair that was big enough to hold his mass.

Spike usually would've protested but tonight he was actually looking forward to getting some sleep.

The two of them walked on the quiet street and talked about all the things that they haven't previously discussed. Clem was more interested in that story about Spike's alliance with the Slayer to save the world. Just as Spike began to tell the tale for the third time that night someone rudely pushed past them.

Spike was about to comment or do something when he stopped dead in his tracks. The scent in the air was so intoxicating, so delicious and arousing. He slowly liked his lips. The blood of the Slayer did all sorts of things to vampires, but Spike somehow snapped out of the trance.

Last time he checked the Slayer was back in Sunnydale, so who was this girl who was now face down on the pavement? He walked towards her, rolling her over on her back and looked into her emerald eyes that were filled with tears, reflecting her pain.

"Buffy?" He asked, his voice smooth but he was far from calm. This was his Slayer. He was supposed to be the one that killed her, he was supposed to be the reason the life and that fire left her body.

The light was slowly fading, but she didn't care anymore. She wasn't worried anymore that no one would be there with her when she died. Of all people or creatures it had to be Spike, but she was grateful to see a familiar face.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gave him a bitter smile and whispered "Goodbye"

* * *

**A/N Please read**

Ok so here's the first chapter… I've read a few storied on the FF and im starting to like the idea of Buffy being a vamp…but I don't know…just tell me what you'd like to see happen. New suggestions are always welcome!

Oh and please review…


End file.
